zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Disambiguation Grammatical Correctness
In the Disambiguation pages, we have something like ?' may refer to: * ???, a recurring character from the [[The Legend of Zelda series|''Legend of Zelda series]] * Dampé's Grave, a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Windmill, a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Now, to be grammatically correct, I recommend that we change this to '''? may refer to one of the following places: * ???, a recurring character from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series * Dampé's Grave, a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Windmill, a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time For example, we would say, "I like CC's CDs, Joe's french fries, and Xykeb's pi(e)" and not "I like: CC's CDs, Joe's french fries, and Xykeb's pi(e)" On the other hand, we would say, "I like all of the following: AK's gas mask, Stars's crown, and McGee's Ice Key." What do YOU think Question Mark The 03:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Although ??? isn't a place (unless you're on stimulants), yeah, I agree that we must abide politically grammarical correctnessology at all times, no matter how much work we'll have to chip in. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with everything mentioned above. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, the de facto standard at the moment is the former, the latter is more grammatically correct, therefore should be the real standard. Perhaps just remove places from it, so it is "?' may refer to one of the following". - McGillivray227 03:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Agree as long as you remove places.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 10:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) We could have "one of the following places" for when they're all places and "one of the following character(s) or place(s)" for the example and ones like it. The 20:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, no real opinion here. What everyone else decides is fine with me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I might be able to rig up something with my bot if we decide to do this.—'Triforce' ' 14' 12:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's all a conspiratorial plot, obiviously. Why else would I share pi(e) with you? I mean, I like you and all, but that stuff's expensive. Go find your own CDs, french fries, and pi(e) and stop freeloading off of everybody else. Has Drakky taught you nothing in his self-reflective chats with you? I can't believe you of all people would be using, eating, and calucating our stuff, TM. The shame. (Oh yeah, and on an unrelated and altogether less important note, I agree with Joe here. I don't really care what we do and am fine with whatever we do as long as it doesn't turn out to be disproportionately stupid.) 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 13:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay. I just have to say that what Xykeb said was one of the funniest things I've ever read. I literally laughed out loud. The 17:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) If you want to do it, I'll help. But this isn't life and death for me.-- C2' / 15:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) So, are we decided for it, then? And is everyone okay with the "one of the following character(s) or place(s)" even if there is only one place (or character)? The 17:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) To me, "one of the following character(s) or place(s)" seems rather cumbersome. I would prefer that we use a single word that could refer to characters, places, or anything else. What do you think of "one of the following subjects"? Jedimasterlink (talk) 15:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I like that, Jedi. Is it decided? The 20:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like JML's idea. J-man ''Zelda Fan 20:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Jedi, you managed to get it exactly how I wanted but couldn't really put into words. It's awesome. Needless to say, I am agree with suggestion you. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so Triforce's bot is unable to perform this operation for us. Needless to say, it's down to grueling manual labor for us human types. It is in no way insurmountable, however, so if we work together, this could be done relatively fast. --AuronKaizer ' 13:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. So we're decided, right? But what about if the disambig is about only places (for example)? Should we have "one of the following places"? The 02:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::My first thought was to make subject universal, but since Triforce's bot won't be able to do this for us, if we'll do this manually, we might as well be a little more intelligent with this. Short version: yes. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Terribly sorry I couldn't rig up something with this. My bot's been acting funny lately, but I'm blaming wikia.—'Triforce' ' 14''' 13:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC)